J'y crois
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Demain, c'est la Grande Bataille. Il n'y a que Luna qui a gardé l'espoir. Saura-t-elle leur transmettre? Songfic sur la chanson de Vitaa, j'y crois. Review please.


Hey,

Ceci est une Song-fic, sur Luna et la guerre.

**Résumé:** Demain, c'est la Grande Bataille. Il n'y a que Luna qui a gardé l'espoir. Saura-t-elle leur transmettre?

**Chanson de:** Vitaa, j'y crois

Merci à Lylilatigresse56 qui me corrige mes fautes d'orthographes.

Pas grand chose a raconter, a part ravie de vous revoir et très bonne année a tous!!!

* * *

_**J'y Crois**_

4 aout 2001

Luna regarda s'envoler un oiseau par la fenêtre, effrayé par les cris provenant du QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle reporta alors son attention vers la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle les regarda se disputer, hurler sur quelques plans de bataille. Pour des broutilles. Tout le monde était à cran. Demain se serait la bataille finale. Dans le salon du QG, tous essayaient de trouver un moyen de détruire l'ennemi avec un minimum de dégats.

Certains restaient à l'écart, comme Luna ou Blaise qui la tenait dans ses bras. Ces deux là étaient ensemble depuis 1 an. Mme Zabini avait rejoint l'Ordre pour être avec son fils.

Dans la salle, il y avait Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui devait mourir pour que les autres puisent vivre. Il avait changé depuis Poudlard, plus grand, plus fort, plus froid... Il s'était endurci, de l'adolescent, il ne restait rien. Il avait perdu presque tout espoir. Mais est-ce sa faute? Il avait tant perdu. Dumbledor était mort, Dean, Seamus, McGonagall, Remus son presque père, et puis bien sûr Sirius, Cédric, ses parents, et bien d'autres... Sa seule lumière c'était Ginny, sa petite amie, la seule à pouvoir lui redonner le sourire.

Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami, se sentait débordé, il avait du mal à surmonter la mort de sa mère, Molly Weasley, morte pour sauver ses enfants...

Hermione Granger, leur meilleure amie, avait grandi, muri trop vite, son petit frere avait été tué par les mangemorts à cause d'elle. Ses parents ne lui parlaient plus depuis. Mais elle gardait, ce mince espoir, qu'un jour cette guerre finisse, qu'elle vive heureuse avec son amour...

Drago Malefoy, c'était le nom de cet amour. Il s'était enfui de chez lui à la fin de sa septième année, avait prouvé sa loyauté en donnant tout ce qu'il savait sur Voldemort et ses plans. Il avait donné tous les plans du Lord. Bizarrement, il s'entendit très bien avec Harry et Ron. Ils étaient devenus des frères d'armes. Mais que pouvait-on devenir d'autre au milieu de cette guerre?

Aujourd'hui la situation était critique. La bataille finale s'annoncait proche, mais ils n'étaient pas prêts. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient trop peu, et ils manquaient de moyens. Pour certains c'était une évidence, ils allaient perdre.

Plus loin on pouvait voir Ron debout qui commençait à devenir rouge face à un Drago qui envoyait des éclairs meurtriers avec ses yeux. Derrière lui, Hermione essayait de le calmer en posant sa main sur son épaule, cela l'empêcha juste de faire un geste déplacé vers Ron. Harry était assis entre eux, se tenait la tête entre les mains, les coudes appuyés sur la table qui les séparait. A ses côtés, Ginny semblait dépassée par les événements. Luna décida d'écouter leur conversation.

-Non! L'effet de surprise serait meilleur si nous allons les attaquer dans leur QG, s'écria Drago.

-Oui, mais ils auront l'avantage du terrain! Nous devons plutôt organiser cela dans un lieu où on connait.

-Il seraient préparés! On se ferait massacrer comme des mouches!

-Si nous allons sur leur terrain, nous mourons !

-Nan!

-Si!

-Nan, pas si nous...

-CA SUFFIT!

C'était Harry qui avait hurlé. Il s'était levé et tous le regardaient surpris et choqués.

-Vous ne vous rendez donc pas compte, que c'est FINI! Vous entendez!! Fini! Voldemort est beaucoup plus puissant que nous, les mangemorts plus nombreux, mieux équipés! Nous allons perdre, mourir! Tous! Nous allons mourir, est-ce que vous le comprenez? Qu'importe la façon de les attaquer, l'effet de surprise ou pas. C'est fini, nous avons... J'ai échoué...

-Mais, Harry, tu n'as pas échoué. Tu peux le battre. Il y a toujours de l'espoir, ne l'oublie pas, murmura Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Non, Mione, il n'y en a plus. Ce sont des espoirs de gosses, des rêves d'enfants. Il faut arrêter de nous voiler la face, nous allons mourir, et Voldemort va gagner.

Ginny, dont les larmes menaçaient de couler, s'écria pleine de rage contre Harry:

-Alors, tu décides d'abandonner? Tu ne veux pas te battre? Tu acceptes que Voldemort prenne le pouvoir et détruise tout ce qui est beau dans ce monde? Je te connaissais pas aussi lâche, si Dumbledore était là...

-Oui, mais il n'est plus là! la coupa-t-il en se levant. Il est mort, il a même décidé de sa mort, parce qu'il savait qu'on allait perdre et qu'il refusait de le voir! Lui était lâche, je suis réaliste! Nous allons mourir. Toi, moi, tout le monde. Mourir ou se soumettre.

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Harry se rassit sur sa chaise et reprit sa position première, tandis que Ginny s'écroula sur sa chaise, ébahie, les yeux brillants d'éffroi et de peur. Elle pleurait, simplement, silencieusement, laissant couler des larmes trop longtemps retenues.

Hermione se réfugia dans les bras de Drago et pleura, elle aussi, doucement sur son épaule. Ron ne bougeait plus, ses yeux bleus brillaient, fixaient sa soeur et son meilleur ami, comme s'ils étaient des fantômes.

Luna regarda la scène de son regard habituellement dans le vague. Blaise avait rafermi sa prise autour de sa taille. Tous semblaient si désépérés. Elle aperçut dans un coin un vieux piano dont personne ne faisait jamais attention.

Elle se détacha de l'emprise de son petit-ami qui la regarda tristement s'éloigner et s'asseoir devant le piano. Personne ne le remarqua, tous plongés dans leur douleur.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les touches et doucement les notes se suivirent et Luna fredonna un petit air, doux et triste. Petit à petit, elle commença à chanter de sa voix légère et pleine d'émotion:

Je crois en toi,

_En vous..._

je crois en tout ce que je vois,

_Et même en ce que je ne vois pas... _

je crois même si je n'sais pas, tu vois ma force là en moi.

_Tu la vois? C'est elle, ma magie la plus puissante..._

Je crois en moi, comme j'ai cru la première fois,

_Quand ma mère est morte et que j'ai cru qu'elle reviendrai..._

même quand tout me pointait du doigt,

_Quand tous se moquaient de moi..._

quand personne n'est là je crois.

_Même quand je suis seule..._

J'y crois si fort, même si j'ai tort même si j'ai froid,

_Même si le doute m'envahit parfois._

Même si j'en dors si mal parfois,

_Si je n'arrive pas à dormir parce que j'ai peur..._

Si je tombe encore plus bas.

_Même si la chute fait mal..._

J'y crois.

_Pour toujours et à jamais..._

Je crois encore, même quand parfois je suis déçue,

_Quand mes espoirs s'effondrent... _

Même quand les mots ne me viennent plus,

_Quand il restent bloqués dans ma gorge..._

Quand ma vie ne m'inspire plus.

_Quand elle m'ennuie..._

Mais j'y crois si fort,

_Tellement envie d'y croire..._

Même si les autres ne le voit pas,

_Même si vous ne voyez rien, parce que je suis la seule à la voir... _

Même si personne ne l'écoutera ce titre, je l'écrirais pour moi.

_Je ne pensais pas que vous l'entendrez..._

Mais J'y crois encore,

_Pour toujours et à jamais..._

Même si c'est dur, même si j'ai tort,

_Je sais que j'ai tort, que ce sont des espoirs d'enfants, mais laissez moi cette part d'innocence..._

Même si j'aimerai y croire plus fort, j'écris pour t'éloigner, ma foi.

_Je n'y crois pas assez, on y croit jamais assez, je vous le dis pour que vous compreniez..._

Je pense tout bas,

_Je ne vous dis rien, j'observe..._

J'écris tout fort ce que je ne crie pas,

_Je préfère écrire que parler, les mots sortent plus facilement..._

Je prie pour attiser ma foi,

_Je prie, ma mère, Merlin, Morgane, Zeus, Allah, Jésus, je prie tous les dieux..._

Je prie souvent, j'écris parfois.

_Quand je ne peux plus contenir..._

Mais j'y crois encore,

_Pour toujours et à jamais..._

Même si ce n'est plus la première fois,

_Elle est loin ma première fois..._

Même si j'ai peur j'y crois parfois,

_Parce que j'ai appris à la dompter..._

C'est peut-être con pour toi tu vois.

_Ca vous semble con mais c'est la vérité..._

Moi j'y crois...

_Pour toujours et à jamais..._

Alors que les dernières notes mouraient dans le piano, le silence de plomb qui depuis le début de la chanson semblait s'être abattu sur la salle, se fit plus pesant. Tout le monde gardait le silence. Luna caressait le piano, le regardant avec amour avant de se retourner vers son petit-ami et lui sourit avec les yeux rouges. Il vint s'assoeir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer et sangloter, en disant.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi Blaise? On est du côté du bien, on devrait gagner, non? C'est toujours le bien qui gagne dans les contes de fées.

-Je sais, mais ce sont des contes de fées, ma chérie, lui répondit doucement le noir

Il lui parlait comme une enfant qui apprend que le père-noël n'existe pas.

-Mais, tous ces gens morts? Toutes ces années perdues? Tous ces jeunes qui ont perdu leur innocence trop jeune? On va abandonner? Les laisser gagner? Les laisser détruire nos vies sans broncher? Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils veulent là-haut. Tu sais Dumbledore m'a parlé, il m'a dit qu'on devait se battre, et qu'il devait mourir. Ma maman m'a murmuré que tout irai bien. Alors tout va bien aller, n'est-ce pas? Ma maman ne ment jamais. Ca va aller. N'est-ce pas?

-Oui, mon ange, tout ira bien.

-Voldemort va mourir, n'est-ce pas?

Ce nom dans cette bouche si enfantine, était une tâche de sang sur un linge blanc. Une erreur, une souillure impure, intolérable.

-Oui, il va mourir.

-Et on vivra tous ensemble? On sera heureux?

-Oui, on oubliera le sang et on se souviendra avec respect des morts, nos héros.

-Mais, Blaise, alors pourquoi ces visages de morts, pourquoi ses larmes?

-Ils n'ont plus d'espoir, finit-il par dire.

-Comment comptent-ils gagner alors?

-Ils ne le comptent pas.

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Je sais. Je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche. Ils ont si peur que ça?

-Je crois qu'ils ont trop souffert.

-Oui, mais on a jamais pas assez souffert. Et si ils ont peurs c'est pas pour eux mais pour ceux qu'ils aiment, non?

-Surement.

-Si je leur disais qu'ils leur arrivera rien? Qu'ils seront jamais séparés?

-Tu ne peux pas leur promettre ça.

-Si, parce que même si on meurt, on reste près des vivants, à les regarder, à les protéger. Ils ne le savent pas, parce qu'ils ne savent pas écouter.

Sa voix était celle d'une enfant. Une enfant plongée dans une guerre qui ne la regardait pas. Une enfant brisée par la guerre. Mais une enfant qui garde son âme pure, qui s'accroche à elle, déséperément, cherchant ainsi à la sauver.

Harry releva doucement la tête et observa Luna. Comment, comment pouvait-elle garder espoir? Elle n'en avait plus la force, trop souvent blessée, trop souvent trahie par cette espoir.

-Ils ont peur d'avoir espoir, hein? Ils ont peur d'avoir mal, d'être déçus? C'est vrai, c'est dur, ça fait mal, mais si il n'y a plus d'espoir qu'est-ce qu'il reste? Leurs larmes ce n'est pas un espoir? Une envie d'un monde meilleur. Leur amitié, ce n'est pas un espoir? Quand il n'y a plus d'espoir, il n'y a plus ni amitié, ni larmes, ni amour. Mais il y a les trois ici, non?

-Oui, mais...

Blaise ne savait quoi répondre. Ce fut Harry qui répondit.

-Luna, l'espoir c'est un rêve d'enfant, une illusion, c'est comme... Le Père-Noël, ça n'existe pas, il n'existe plus...

-Parce que tu veux pas le voir, tout simplement. Ouvre les yeux, regarde autour de toi. Il est là ton espoir. C'est tes amis, ta famille, c'est grâce à cela que tu vaincras Voldemort, car tu as l'amour et l'amour te donne l'espoir, l'espoir la force. C'est ainsi. Mais si tu renonces, penses à ce qu'il va arriver. Ils vont tous mourir, Harry, mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, les femmes seront violées, les hommes torturés et humiliés. IL brisera tout espoir. C'est ce qu'IL recherchait, nous enlever tout espoir. IL n'a que cela qui peut lui donner espoir, IL n'a personne sur qui compter, IL est seul. Toi tu nous a nous. Ne l'oublie jamais.

La voix de Luna s'éteignit, elle avait paru si adulte en cet instant. Un jour adulte, l'autre enfant, c'était elle. Si innocente, si lucide. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ai raison? Que soit la seule ici, la seule qui soit courageuse? Elle avait raison, et Ginny aussi. Il était lâche. Lâche. Il ne pouvait les abandonner, les laisser seul. Il était leur espoir. Il le serait jusqu'au bout. Il était la bouteille qu'on laissait à la mer. Il irait porter leur message et il gagnerai. Il y arriverai parce que lui avait l'espoir et l'amour.

Il se leva et dit d'une voix forte et claire:

-Alors ce plan, où en est-il?

Tout le monde le regarda, surpris. Luna sourit de son sourire enfantin qui enchanta son visage malgré ses larmes. Ils repartirent dans les propositions de stratégies avec une ferveur surprenante. Quoiqu'il se passerait demain, ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'ils avaient avec eux l'amour et l'espoir...

* * *

Fin

Parce que je crois sincèrement avec de l'espoir et de l'amour on peut tout faire...

Au plaisir,

Little Beattle.


End file.
